Letzendlich Liebe
by Yuki the Redhead
Summary: Leser x Peter Quill - Eine kurze, fluffy Geschichte. Für die deutschsprachigen Fans unter euch :)


Du lagst im Bett, wusstest aber, dass du sowieso nicht einschlafen konntest. Deine Gedanken kreisten sich nur um eines, als du aus dem Fenster direkt über deinem Bett sahst.

\- Wo ist er gerade? Geht es ihm gut? Denkt er vielleicht auch gerade an mich? -

Ein schwerer Seufzer entglitt aus deinem Mund, und du warfst die Decke von dir. Du hofftest, dass etwas frische Luft dir vielleicht gut tun würde, also hattest du das Fenster aufgemacht und dich etwas hinaus gelehnt, um den Sternenhimmel zu sehen. Xandar ist tatsächlich ein Ort, der der Erde einerseits sehr ähnlich ist, aber gleichzeitig ist es hier auch vollkommen anders, so dass du nie wirklich das Gefühl einer Heimat hier bekommen hattest.

Vielleicht gerade weil dir die Erde schon irgendwie fehlte, hast du dich auf einem Planeten, auf dem zig Spezies lebten, die aus den verschiedensten Ecken des Universums kamen, in einen Menschen verliebt. Deine Augen glitten ein weiteres Mal über den Horizont, nichtwissend, dass die Person, die du nicht mehr aus deinem Kopf bekamst, näher war, als du dachtest.

-  
„Rocket, wie lange dauert's noch?" Seine Stimme klang etwas ungeduldig, was man von ihm nicht gewohnt war.

„Wenn du mich noch hundert Mal fragst, geht's deswegen auch nicht schneller, Peter!" schnauzte Rocket zurück. Er hatte gerade an der Milano ein Stück der Verkleidung abnehmen müssen, um etwas zu reparieren. Peter hätte ihm sogar dabei geholfen, aber nur Rocket war klein genug, um dorthin zu gelangen.

„Okay, okay," murmelte Peter, und ging dann zurück ins Cockpit. Er setzte sich hin, und mit seinen Armen hinter dem Kopf gekreuzt, sowie den Beinen auf den Schaltflächen gelehnt, starrte er ins All. Von dort konnte er Xandar schon erkennen. Es würde gerade noch eine Stunde, vielleicht sogar nur eine Halbe dauern, den Planeten zu erreichen – vorausgesetzt das Schiff würde endlich wieder funktionieren.

Er hatte ihr versprochen, sie nach der Mission wieder zu besuchen. Und auch wenn er sonst nicht allzu viel von Versprechen hielt, ihr gegenüber wollte er sein Wort halten. Auch wenn er es nicht ganz verstand, aber auch er wollte sie sehen.

\- Ob sie wohl gerade in ihrem Bett liegt und schläft? Träumt sie von mir? -

Wie vielen Frauen hatte er schon gesagt, dass er sie mochte? Peter hatte schon den Überblick darüber verloren, aber sie…. Sie war anders. Sie war auch ein Mensch, so wie er. Sie war hübsch und süß. Sie hatte einen Sinn für Humor, vor allem für seinen. Sie sah ihn immer mit ihren verträumten Augen an, als wäre er der größte Held für sie. Sie hatte Verständnis dafür, dass er immer wieder weg musste.

Sie gab ihm das Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit wieder ein Zuhause zu haben. Jemanden, zu dem er immer wieder zurückkehren konnte. Jemanden, vor dem er sich nicht rechtfertigen musste. Sie mochte ihn, so wie er war.

Hatte er sich in sie verliebt? Zumindest lief gerade „Fooled around and fell in Love" im Hintergrund, und er konnte es vermutlich nicht länger abstreiten. Er hatte sie die letzten Monate nie vollkommen aus seinem Kopf gebracht. Sie hat sich irgendwie in sein Herz eingenistet, ohne dass er es kontrollieren konnte, so kam es ihm zumindest vor.  
Dann hörte er ein selbstgefälliges Lachen von weiter hinten - Es war Rocket. „Nenn mich Genie! Wir können weiter."

-

Du hast dich wieder hingelegt, aber von Müdigkeit war immer noch keine Spur zu merken. Nichtsdestotrotz hattest du deine Augen geschlossen und versuchtest nun mit Schäfchenzählen irgendwie einschlafen zu können.

Es war also kein Wunder, dass du dich enorm erschreckt hast, als du plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch vernahmst. Es war ein kontinuierliches Piepsen, und du lagst einige Momente unter deiner Bettdecke und spürtest deinen Herz gegen deine Brust hämmern, bis du langsam aufstandst, um zu sehen, woher das Piepsen kam. Denn es war in deinem Zimmer, soviel wusstest du.

Deine Augen blieben schließlich auf deinem Nachtkästchen hängen. Erst jetzt wusstest du, was es war. Und dein nervöser Herzschlag beschleunigte sich noch einmal, dieses Mal jedoch vor Freude. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff war die Schublade auch schon offen, und du nahmst das piepsende Ding in deine Hände - Das holografische Telefon, welches Peter dir geschenkt hatte, bevor er vor fast einem Jahr aufgebrochen war. Und du hattest schon fast vergessen, dass du es überhaupt hattest, weil er sich nie gemeldet hatte, und auch du wolltest ihn nie stören.

Aber jetzt klingelte es, und es konnte doch nur Peter sein, oder?  
Dein Daumen drückte nach kurzem Zögern den Knopf, der fürs Abheben gedacht war, und über dem Gerät breitete sich nun ein Hologramm aus, was dem Gerät ja auch seinen Namen verdankte. Es war tatsächlich Peter, in all seiner Pracht, und mit einem Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

„Hab ich dich geweckt?" war das erste was du ihn sagen hörtest, und du wurdest leicht rot, weil deine Haare vermutlich total durcheinander waren, vom herum liegen, und du hattest auch kein Make-up oben. Aber das war dir egal.

„Peter," war alles was du dann raus brachtest.

„Höchstpersönlich," stimmte er dir zu.

„Du hast mich wirklich angerufen," die Freude konnte man deinem Gesicht ansehen, aber auch deutlich in deiner Stimme hören. „Bist du… bist du auf dem Weg nach Xandar?"

Er lächelte. „Also eigentlich bin ich schon angekommen." Du konntest es nicht fassen. Peter war hier? Er war wirklich da?

„Wo?!" Mit dem Telefon in deiner Hand ranntest du sofort aus dem Zimmer und aus dem Haus. Du würdest ihn begrüßen gehen. Du wolltest ihn sehen. Ihn berühren! Dabei sahst du die ganze Zeit nur auf das Hologramm, also auf Peters Gesicht. Kaum warst du jedoch aus deinem Haus, hast du aus dem Augenwinkel ein ähnliches Leuchten gesehen, wie das was dein eigenes Telefon machte. Du sahst von dem Hologramm auf, nur um Peter selbst ein paar Schritte vor dir zu sehen, welcher natürlich in seiner Hand ebenfalls ein Telefon hielt, welches dein erstauntes Gesicht zeigte.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken liefst du auf ihn zu, Tränen in deinen Augen, weil du es nicht fassen konntest. Und du nahmst ihn in deine Arme. Die Wucht, mit der du auf ihn zukamst hatte er wohl unterschätzt, denn sein Telefon fiel ihm aus der Hand und er musste lachen. Vielleicht war es ihm auch egal, denn er war nur froh, dich in seinen Händen zu halten. Er drückte dich fest an sich, und ab diesem Moment war dir klar, dass er genauso viel an dich dachte, wie du an ihn.

„Peter," kam immer wieder flüsternd aus deinem Mund, genauso wie dein Name über seine Lippen rollte. Er nahm die Gelegenheit auch gleich wahr, legte nach der innigen Umarmung seine Handflächen auf deine Wangen, und kaum eine Sekunde später küsste er dich.

Glück durchströmte deinen ganzen Körper als du ihn zurück küsstest und deine Finger seine Haare fassten und etwas daran zogen. Dieser Kuss, vor deinem Haus, im Pyjama, mitten in der Nacht… es war der Schönste den du je gehabt hast. Und du hättest es dir nicht perfekter vorstellen können.


End file.
